


The Best Present

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin loves Christmas, but it's just not the same without both of his boyfriends around to help him celebrate.





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rafishepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafishepard/gifts).



Jo smiled as Kevin sleepily yawned and stretched, and then his eyes went wide.

“It’s Christmas!” Kevin bounced on the bed, grinning as Jo leant in for a kiss.

“Ready for the presents?”

Kevin shot out of bed, bounding down the stairs, and he froze when he saw the giant present waiting for him.

His smile faded, and Jo rushed in to hug him. “What’s wrong?”

“I think we should wait for Stoffel to get back. I don’t care if Christmas is late, just as long as we’re all together.”

Jo felt his heart pound. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you opened one?”

Kevin’s mischievous grin put him at ease, and Jo nodded towards the big colourful present that was taking up half the living room. The blue bow was the same colour as Stoffel’s eyes, and Kevin ran his fingers over the smooth wrapping paper, not a wrinkle or crease in sight.

“Are you sure Stoffel won’t mind?”

“I’m sure.”

Kevin tore the paper, squealing when he saw his gift.

“Stoffel!”

“Surprise!” Stoffel wrapped his boyfriends up a big hug.

“You two did this for me?” Kevin showered them both with kisses. “I love you guys so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
